Agitator
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Agitator mission is to destroy the world while Calmer mission is to kill Agitator. What if both side don't want to do it? AU, rate T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! I got the idea for this story when I read my friend random story, I immediately ask for her permission to addapt it for my fanfict. Even I addapt it from her story , we have many difference. And she stop her story halfway too. My senior help me to edit it, but English is not our language. So I'm sorry for all of the grammar mistakes. Too bad my friend and senior don't have any account here.

**Warning** : AU.

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... Giotto will have more appearance!

* * *

Chapter 1

Chrome Dokuro

* * *

It all happened because of her.

Since she entered that school, or to be specific, that class. Everything is a chaos.

It all because she is a 'Agitator'.

'Agitator', peace destroyer that came from outer space, as some would say they come from other dimension. They are human.

Yes, human. And I won't repeat that.

'Agitator' are human with red eyes and devil attitude. Scratch that, they were worse than the devil itself.

'Agitator' is immortal and had caused a lot of disturbance in the world for almost 400 years. That's good enough if you forget the fact that they can control someone's mind. Of course, their mission is to destroy the world.

Great. Just great.

Luckily, someone from another dimension came and killed the 'Agitator'.

The only one who can killed 'Agitator' from this world.

'Calmer', or so what they called . They came and tried to kill all 'Agitator'.

They too, are human, with super power like 'Agitator'. And of course they were super kind.

It was a week war, but it worth it. Only one 'Agitator' and 'Calmer' left.

When normal humans think they were saved, they were wrong. The last 'Agitator' scattered it's own soul. So 'Agitator' can be reincarnated again.

And when they think they were doomed, they were wrong too. Because 'Calmer' also scattered it's own soul. So 'Calmer' can be reincarnated too.

Sure, it's a long story.

Let's go the main story shall we?

So, this girl is the reincarnation of an'Agitator'.

Wonder why she was certain that she is an 'Agitator'?

She has one red eye with kanji written on it. And no one except 'Agitator' have red eyes with kanji written on it.

People desperately pray for 'Calmer' to come and killed her. But 'Calmer' is nowhere to be found these days. Every countries have already make an alliance on this, they would tell each other if a 'Calmer' show up. Especially to Japan.

Why? Such a great question there.

Because the reincarnation of 'Agitator' is in Japan.

Her name is Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

She stood at her reflection on the mirror. Slowly, she reached for her eye-patch and took it off. The purple haired girl stared again to the mirror. Her right eye is still as red as ever.

She is the reincarnation of 'Agitator.'

How she wish she wasn't chosen by the God to be the reincarnation of 'Agitator'.

Putting on her eye-patch again, she sighed as she went outside to walk to her new school. Another one to be exact. This is the... nineteenth times that she had moved? She lost count already.

Chrome rubbed her eye-patch, something the principal of her new school suggested her to wear one , so no one know that she is a 'Agitator'.

The purple-hair's lips curved a little, the principal is kind of strange. When she told him that she wanted to have a ordinary live like any other teenager of her age, he immediately accepted her. And even suggested her to cover her right eye with eye-patch.

She has two guesses for the reason why the principal easily accepted her. First is because the principal is a very kind man. And second...

She praised his side-buns.

Three months has passed since she moved to the school, everything was fine. People don't suspect her as an 'Agitator'. She even has to spent some time, or exactly most of the time, alone. She don't mind.

At least no one scared because of her. No one tried to act as 'Calmer' and tried to kill her.

Namimori is a peaceful and perfect town for her.

* * *

Chrome ran her hand through her purple hair as she stared at the sky. She was bored.

As an 'Agitator' that is scared by other, she always spend her time alone in her previous school, and the previous one before that, and the previous one before the previous one before that.

Screw that.

She spends most of her free time to study or train to defend herself from 'Calmer'-wannabes that tried to kill her. She spends so much time to study and read, until she realize that she has finished all the book for High-Schoolers.

Until she reached the point where the lessons in class is unimportant for her.

In all of her previous school, she was alone because the others were scared of her. In this school, she was alone because she preferred to be alone.

Another reason she loved this school is for the fact that...

"I'M SORRY!" a pleaded was heard from the hallways, everyone quickly turned to see what happened. They shivered and quickly turned to the teacher again.

There's someone scarier than her in this school.

Hibari Kyoya was about to 'bite someone to death'.

She giggled silently. People around her was sure that Hibari Kyoya is 'Agitator', if it wasn't for his black steel eyes.

"He wears coloured contact-lenses!" someone shouted one month ago.

Now that she think of it , Chrome don't see that someone around school anymore.

_"Am I really a 'Agitator'?"_

* * *

"Chrome-chan!" a voice brought her back to reality. She turned to see the person who rudely interrupted her dream in a land full of lovely skull, only to find that it was the school idol. Sasagawa Kyoko.

Chrome smiled a little at the sugar-coated girl, she was nice and kind even toward her. So there's nothing she can do to avoid her. "Is there something wrong, Kyoko-san?" she replied politely.

Kyoko laughed. "No need to be formal, Chrome-chan!" she beamed at her. "I just wonder if you want to hang out with me, Hana, and Haru." She took a glance at the two girls near the door.

Chrome took her bag and clutched it tightly. She thought for a moment before replying with a small voice. "If it's okay..."

Haru and Hana give her a smile while Kyoko pulled the purple-haired girl's hand. Chrome felt a little surprised at the warmth of Kyoko's hand.

This is the first time she went out with someone after school. Something the 'Agitator' always dreamt of.

Why?

Because she had given up gaining friends.

Mainly, because she was 'Agitator' and because of her right eye. If she could cover it, it would do just fine.

Sure, in her previous school—the sixth one if she could remember it correctly—she tried to put colored contact lenses to prevent people know that she was 'Agitator'.

It didn't work. The lenses looked like they had never been there. People could still see her red eye, with the kanji written on it. She gave up using contact since then.

She could only laugh mentally when someone said that Hibari Kyoya was 'Agitator' who used contact lenses.

As Hana laughed at Kyoko who was teased by Haru, Kyoko hugged the purple-haired girl. "Chrome-chan! They bullied me..." she whined and pouted cutely.

Chrome looked around and saw a few boy—okay, not a few—many boys having nosebleed.

_"Puberty..."_

Somehow, Chrome felt really content in this group. She found one kind of warmth and light that she was searching for years. The warmth and light called friendship.

Surely she didn't have any courage to declare that they were friends. She felt enough just to have this kind of warmth sometimes.

At least, when a 'Calmer' came to kill her, she already knew something about friendship.

And she prayed every night for it to happen.

Because she had given up from life...isn't she?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this story?

I'm sorry if this bad. I really confused about this. I spend one hour to think about the genre. And I don't know if it's right or not.

I have my national exam for next week so I think I can't touch my laptop next week. And if you read my other fict, I will try to update it as fast as possible.

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! Do it takes too long for me to update? I'm sorry then...I ask my senior to help me to edit this and he is busy. And here we are! The un-edit chapter! Wait! Don't hit me! He is too busy with university and I want to update so badly. If he already edit this, I will replaced the chapter. So yeah...sorry if it's crappy with mistake everywhere. My English is very limited.

**Warning:** AU

**Disclaimer****:**__I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... right now, there's already season two for the anime!

* * *

Chapter 2

Transfer Student

* * *

Chrome do her usual routine. Take off her eye-patch, wishing for the red color to go and sighed before she go to school.

Since she moved to Nami-Chuu, she always do that every morning. Somehow wishing that her red eye and the fact she is 'Agitator' is only a dream.

Which sadly is reality.

She sighed as she arrived at Nami-chuu. She always arrive early and that action make her never crossed path with Hibari.

But it seems she was too early today as she could see the school gate is still locked. She sighed once again and looked at the ground, leaning on the wall.

Only one thing she could do for now.

Waiting for someone to come and unlocked the gate.

She wished for the Principal or Hibari to come quickly. Because only the two has the gate key. And Chrome of course, pray more for the first option.

"What are you doing there?"

Her prayer was fulfilled.

Chrome thanks god for the first time in her life as she see the Principal going out of his car, twirling the gate key in his hand. His clothes is tidy as usual. A black suit with fedora.

"Waiting for someone to come and open the gate." She answered. Because she knew even if he ask a very unimportant question , you need to answer unless you don't want to live in this world again. Not like she would die if he kill her though.

The man stared at Chrome. "Dokuro, you do know when the school start right?" he repaired his fedora position.

"At eight in the morning." She replied innocently.

"And what are you doing here in seven in the morning?" he smirked.

"_Damn."_

Chrome immediately blame all the delicious cakes that Kyoko, Haru and Hana had her tried yesterday. She go to sleep early because of that, and you couldn't blame her for waking up early.

She clutched her bag before opening her mouth again. "Could you first open the gate?" she said softly.

"May I remind you this is winter?" he chuckled as he walked to the gate and opened it. He looked at his driver. "Just go home and pick me up at the usual time." And just that, the car leave until Chrome couldn't see it anymore.

The eye-patch girl brighten up when Reborn finally opened the gate, suddenly she fell into realization. This is winter and she had her coat and shawl, and she wore her winter uniform. And she still feel friggin cold.

He only wear his suit and fedora. No coat nor shawl.

_"May I remind you this is winter?"_

She decided to shrugged it off. She bow and immediately leave, running to her class room. There's a high possibility that her classroom isn't opened yet. But it will be so much better to stay inside the school building rather outside.

"She is really different from all the 'Agitator' that everyone had heard from." He smirked. " Am I right?" He turned to see six figure standing behind him.

The silver hair growled. " 'Agitator' is still 'Agitator', we should eliminate her!"

The tallest among the group just laughed. "Calm down, I don't think she is the same as the other previous 'Agitator'."

"She seems so human to the extreme!" a boy swing his fist to the air.

"...Why you just tell me the fact that herbivore is 'Agitator'?" the raven hair glared as he swing his weapon.

Another raven hair boy that look a little younger than the rest leaned on the wall. "Yare yare... should we really do this, Boss?"

A brunette with anty-gravity hair smiled at his friends. "It's alright if I investigate and do what I want like usual right? Our beloved adviser ,Reborn-san?"

Reborn pulled his fedora down until his face can't be seen, but all of them know that he smirked. "Sure. You are their Boss after all..." he paused. "Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

"Do you know that we will have transferred students today?" a girl shouted from the corner of the class.

"I know! They said it was a bunch of hot guys!" another girl shrieked.

Chrome blinked. "A bunch?" she muttered softly.

Kyoko seem to heard this and walked to Chrome's desk, Haru and Hana followed her. "Do you know, Chrome-chan?" she smiled sweetly. "The guys that they were talking are my brother and his friends! Well, some of them are my friends too!"

The smile on Kyoko's face never dissappeared, but Chrome could see a hinto of sadness when Kyoko told her that his brother and his friends leave four years ago.

Kyoko's smiled even wider when Hana told the two that three of five transferred students will be in their class.

Chrome swear, she saw a pink background a sparkly thing's behind her. Then, her brain started to process Hana's sentence.

Three new students to her class in one day?

Things will be more crowded, especially with those fan-girls.

Shifting into a more comfort position, Chrome put her chin on her hand. She yawned and started to doodle again.

Bell rang and teacher entered the class. The purple hair stared at the bright sunshine as the teacher started talk about something.

"_I'm glad I get this spot..."_

Chrome's seat was in the corner of the back, right beside the window. Actuallly, there's some empty chair in the front. But she preferred to sit here. She can looked outside, and sometimes she find interesting scene. Like someone being 'bite to death' courtesy of Hibari Kyoya.

"Now, please enter the room." The teacher said.

Chrome looked forward immediately, she was curious about the new students too.

A raven hair boy entered with smile plastered on his face. He was so tall that Chrome doubted that he is in the same year as her.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you all!" He grinned. The girls immediately make a large squeal.

Chrome found herself closed her ears.

Seriously, she is obviously a female. But, she will NEVER EVER squeal like that only for a stranger. Not like she would do it if she know them anyway.

The second one entered. "Gokudera Hayato. Squeal and I will kill you." He glared at all of them. Quickly giving them a chill on their spine. But the girls mentally squealed.

The purple hair blinked when she saw the girls infront her pass a note to someone. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read the note. _"We should make him a secret Fan-Club"'!_

"_No shit sherlock."_Chrome twitched.

Lastly, a brunette entered the class. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please be nice to me." He looked more sweet than handsome, he was a little short. So basically for the girls, he was plain.

Not for Chrome though.

Something around the boy just feel like...calming? And his hair, isn't that against the law of gravity?

When most of the girls asked the three new boys question, mainly to the tall teen and the silver hair, Chrome find the three was looking at her.

Yamamoto Takeshi grinned at her.

Gokudera Hayato glared at her.

Sawada Tsunayoshi give her an angelic smile.

"_What happen?"_she blinked.

The eye-patch girl think that the smile and grin given by Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi is still normal. But glare? She didn't do anything as 'Agitator'...yet. And it's not like she want to destroy the world . Moreover, no one know she is 'Agitator' in the whole school. Even in the whole of Namimori. Except for Reborn, the principal of Nami-Chuu.

She acted polite and calm infront of people. And that kind of attitude is her true nature. She don't mess with anyone and she try to not be a burden to anyone.

So why Gokudera Hayato glared at her?

He just transferred here today, so he don't supposed to know anything at all about her...right?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter?

I'm sorry for all of the grammar mistake which I'm sure there's many in my story. I'm Indonesian and English is not my first language. If my senior has done editing this chapter, I will replace it.

I don't really understand about beta, but I was looking for someone to beta-ed this. Anyone?

Blackwolf3500 ,MinRisa91 ,TenchiSaWaDa , Ayz283 and everyone else who put this on their favorite, thank you very much!

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! I'm sorry if it's too short. I got what you called writer-block and art-block at the same time.

**Warning:** AU

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... Chrome will have more action!

* * *

Chapter 3

Infirmary

* * *

Chrome hold her clothes tightly as she followed Kyoko, Haru, Hana and her other classmates toward the changing room.

It's sports time.

And the girls were really glad that they will play volleyball today. It's mean that they will have their sports indoor.

Dude, it's winter. Who in their right mind want to have sports outside?

"It's bad that we can't do sport outside..."

Oh yeah...except that new transfer student, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Everyone feel like that they have know him for years. Well some of them really are. Because based on Kyoko's story Yamamoto and one of the other transferred student were in the same class as her when they were in elementary school before they moved.

"Tch.. I don't care at all."A certain silver hair growled.

Most of the girls were squealing, but quickly shut their mouth after the silver hair glared at them. Not like his attitude going to stop them from making him a fan-club.,

Short amount of time is enough for them to know about Gokudera Hayato't short temper. He is kind only to a certain people.

And in that time, Chrome found Gokudera glared at her several times.

When I say several times, it don't only mean many times. But whenever Chrome's purple eye met with Gokudera's, she always find that silver hair is glaring at her. Showing dislike and hatred toward her. She really don't understand what she do to deserved this.

A certain brunette that include in 'a certain people that make Gokudera Hayato act kind' and one of the transfer student that previously lived here just laughed. "It's gonna be fun."

The fact that the boy get along well with Sasagawa Kyoko already enough to make some boys got jealous over him. Yamamoto get along well too with Kyoko, but they didn't protest because they thought Yamamoto deserved it. Not the small and pathetic looking brunette.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. No one know why, but Yamamoto and Gokudera somehow some respect to the small brunette.

In Gokudera's case, he always act very kind and polite toward Tsuna. He will beat up every one who dare to insult Tsuna.

Yamamoto, always smiled differently toward him. And his gaze toward him is enough to make the others know that he feel respect and care toward the boy.

And that's only make a certain fan-girls make more fan-club. Such as 'SawadaxYamamoto fan-club' or 'SawadaxGokudera fan-club'.

The petite girl find the 'certain fan-girls' and 'certain fan-club' is a little strange. But she didn't care about that.

The thing that she cared for is why Gokudera Hayato act like that to her, why Yamamoto Takeshi always grin suspiciously at her and why Sawada Tsunayoshi always smile at her.

Chrome was deep in thought until her P.E teacher come and quickly divide the team. Like the girls were talking before, they gonna play volleyball.

Apparently, Chrome is in the same team as Tsuna and Gokudera. Resulting the glare given from Gokudera is more intense, not to forget the addition of the murderous aura around that silver hair.

The eye-patch girl decided to shrugged it off. If he has some problem with her, he will confronted her in no time. She just need to wait for him to do so.

She focused back on the game.

The purple hair sigh for countless time when they play volleyball. She also closed her ears countless time, courtesy of fan-girls-screaming.

Yamamoto made one of the opponent out, squeal.

Gokudera evaded three balls at same time, squeal.

_"Can't they shut the hell up?"_

She sighed again. Her purple eye look around, Kyoko and Haru is already out. Hana is in the opposite team. Finally, she decided to took a glance at Tsuna who currently is repairing his shoe-tie. Suddeny, she saw a ball coming toward him.

"Sawada-san! Watch out!"

Tsuna turned to her, quickly processing her word and looked infront of him. A ball come, and it was super quick. If you got hit by that, it will definitely hurt.

He could hear and see his classmates shout at him to move and evade it , and a sweat-dropped Yamamoto with 'Oops, I'm going out of control' face. It's look like the one who hit that ball is him.

Gokudera was about to save Tsuna. But he stop when someone push Tsuna, saving him from being hit by the ball.

"Chrome-chan! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko shouted . The auburnette enter the field , approaching the two who was lying in the ground.

Chrome tried to stood up before she cringed in pain. "I think I sprained my leg..." she muttered. Kyoko immediately tried to help the eye-patche girl to stand up.

Some of her classmate were looking in concern at Chrome and Tsuna, asking the two conditions. While the others were scolding Yamamoto.

She took a glance at Gokudera who look really surprised by her action.

_"Why he look that surprised?"_

"Can you go to infirmary by yourself, Dokuro?" her P.E teacher ask in concern. He want to offer to help his student, but before he ask her, Tsuna already take his own action.

He carried Chrome bridal-style.

Sure Chrome was light, but Tsuna do it really easy. As if he often brought something ten times heavier than Chrome.

"I will bring her to infirmary if you don't mind." He give his angelic smile.

The girls immediately blushed. Chrome sweat-dropped.

_"They must be thinking about making Sawada-san a fan-cub.."_

Her P.E teacher smiled before nodding approvingly.

"S-Sawada-san. I can go to the infirmary by myself..." Chrome muttered softly.

"No. You are hurt because of me after all." He gave her another angelic smile.

Actually, it's not like Chrome don't need help. But Gokudera's surprised is already taken by anger. He glared at her again. And you must know, it was uncomfortable.

Tsuna walked outside the gym. None of them tired to make conversation. Chrome was too nervous to make one. It was the first time she was alone with a boy.

_"Why the infirmary is so far from gym?"_

"But really... I don't expect you will help me."

Chrome tilted her head upward to see Tsuna's face. He gave her a mysterious smile.

The purple hair blushed. Something about the boy just make her feel more calm and comfort.

When they arrived at the infirmary, it was empty. Tsuna put Chrome slowy in the bed. He started to search for something, and he smile when he find it.

A first-aid-kit.

He kneel down and reached for Chrome's left leg. "Let me bandaged it okay? It seem's pretty bad." He smiled genuinely.

Chrome nodded slowly with red face. She looked at him as he bandaged her leg. He seems really expert at this.

She could do this alone actually. After all, even she can't die if it's not 'Calmer' who killed her, she still could feel hurt and get wound. So in her previous-previous town, she do this alone. Not all hospital would accept 'Agitator' for your information.

"It must be hard for you..."

"Huh?"

"To bear all the burden as 'Agitator' alone..." Tsuna stared at her. His honey-brown eyes showing concern.

Chrome flinched. She feel like time around her stop.

After a few moment of silence, Chrome regain her sense. She took a long deep breath before replying. "W-what do you mean, Sawada-san?"

"I mean what I say, Chrome Dokuro-san..." he stood up.

Silence filled the room. Tsuna just stared at her, nothing like Gokudera's glare. But why she feel this nervous? She can't understand.

"Or should I call you Kirisawa Nagi-san...?"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter?I'm sorry if it's boring and bad with mistakes everywhere!

I really need someone to beta this. So if anyone who read this could help me, please tell me. I will really appreciate it!

Devil-Queen-Wolf-666, PearlLover2019, TenchiSaWaDa, BelFran, Ayz283 and everyone else who put this on their favorite, thank you very much!

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! Like usual, I'm sorry if it's bad!

**Warning:** AU.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... Chrome will have more action!

* * *

Chapter 4

Kill Me

* * *

Chrome's purple eye widen in instant. She couldn't believe her ears just now. The purple-hair don't even realize her trembling body.

Three years ago, when she confessed to her parents that she want to live alone, they look sad. And Chrome know for sure, her parents face at that time were fake. After all when she accidentally wakes up at midnight, she heard her mother chatting happily with her father. And their topic is of course about her.

She could only shudder at the memories. Deep down in her heart despite she was only twelve at that moment, she know that she is unwanted child.

She was weak, stupid and clumsy. And the worst part, she is 'Agitator'.

Who want a child like her?

Chrome knows the answer for it very well.

She just try to deny it.

Because it hurt her heart so much.

Even she already know about the fact, her heart feel extremely hurt when she saw her mother and father look completely happy when they talk about her leaving the house.

When she decided to leave, the girl actually decided to change herself.

Maybe if she changes, her parents will accept her again. Maybe they will love her so much. Maybe they will care about her. Maybe...

But seeing her parent's face, she thinks that it's pointless.

They will never accept her. They will never love her so do care about her.

She starts to give up from living.

A week before she will leave, she already tried to attempt suicides many time. But it's no use.

After all, 'Agitator' is immortal. The only one who can kill her is 'Calmer'.

It's funny for her.

The 'Agitator' that all of normal human scared of, 'Agitator' who could bring human to despair with its power couldn't do such a simple thing such as killing herself.

Since that time, her intention change. She wants to leave her house to find 'Calmer' so she can die.

And on the day she leaves, she decided to cut her hair and change her name. She is no longer Kirisawa Nagi.

She is Chrome Dokuro.

Her parent's only contact her through message. Asking where she lives right now so they can send her some money.

She only uses the money that her parent's give for school fee and emergency. Mainly, she uses her own money that she get from part-time.

Though before she come to Namimori, she has to use the money often. Not many place wants to accept a 'Agitator' as an employee.

And through all this three years, not once her parents call her with 'Nagi'. No one call her with her given name anymore.

So somehow she planted in her heart that she is Chrome Dokuro.

Kirisawa Nagi is no longer exist.

So when Sawada Tsunayoshi said her given name, she was completely stunned. Not to forget she was shocked.

Her purple eye could only stare at the brunette. He smile genuinely, showing sympathy.

She doesn't need any of that.

Chrome only need for a 'Calmer' to come and kill her.

Hearing Sawada Tsunayoshi call her by her given name, she found a little hope. There's some possibility that he is a 'Calmer' right?

"H-how..." she bit her lips. "How do you know my real name?"

'Kirisawa Nagi', her given name that she thrown a years ago. The name that she doesn't heard for years, even from her parents.

Why this transfer student know the name?

Tsuna don't reply, he simply reaches for Chrome's hand.

Again, Chrome could feel something calm radiating from the small boy. Something that makes her feels calm and comfort.

Chrome gulped. "S-Sawada-san..." she muttered softly. "Are you a 'Calmer'?"

Tsuna just smiled. He don't nod, he don't shook his head. And he doesn't reply at Chrome's question.

"Sawada-san...?"

'What if I am?" he releases his grip on Chrome's hand. He stretched his hand and sit beside Chrome. "What if, I am a 'Calmer'?"

Chrome eye narrowed. The atmosphere around her suddenly changed. Tsuna feel a little surprised, but he still have the smile plastered on his face.

The purple hair reached for her eye-patch and opened it. Revealing a red eye with kanji written on it.

"Then please kill me."

"Kill you?" Tsuna chuckled.

As a 'Calmer' he need to study all history between the war of 'Agitator' and 'Calmer' and never one he read or heard about 'Agitator' that ask to be killed.

He will think that this 'Agitator' is trying to joke with him, trying to make him feel relaxed and kill him.

But he is wrong.

Her expression is serious. She seriously ask Tsuna to kill her.

"Yes." She nodded quickly. "Please kill me."

The brunette smiled genuinely. He shook his head slowly.

Seeing the small boy reaction, Chrome only feel rejected. She bit the lower part of her lips and stared at the boy.

"Why?"She muttered slowly. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped it. She reaches for her eye-patch and put it on again.

Tsuna raised on of his eye-brow in confusion. Reborn is right; she is kind of different from all of the 'Agitator' that ever exist in this world, and she is the same as the previous 'Agitator'.

Usually, 'Agitator' would radiate an evil aura. And usually, they already destroyed at least one town at the age of fifteen.

But not with her.

One glance, she only looks like a normal middle-scholar that was kind heart and shy. If you don't see her red eye, you wouldn't expect her to be 'Agitator'.

Chrome Dokuro look completely normal.

Tsuna sighed before he stood up. He closed his eye and when he opens it again, the honey-brown color is no longer there. Orange color replaces it.

"Maybe later..." he smiled, putting her hand on Chrome's forehead. Chrome blinked at the boy action. "Just sleep for now..."

The petite girl find her energy drained. She lost her consciousness.

Tsuna smiled, putting Chrome properly on the bed and put a blanket over her. After that he closed his eyes again, gaining back his honey-brown eyes.

He walked out from the infirmary, only to find Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Sorry for before, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned, scratching the back of his head. He knows how scary Tsuna can be when he is angry.

Gokudera glanced at the tall teen before turning his attention to the brunette. "Boss, don't you think we should kill her right now?"

Tsuna look back at the infirmary. Chrome was sleeping soundly, she look so weak and vulnerable.

The small boy shook his head slowly. "I don't think we should kill her."

"But-"

"Killing an enemy when they are weak and vulnerable is the lowest action, especially if your enemy is a girl." He narrowed his eyes. "Beside, I don't see any aggression from her."

Yamamoto laughed. He nodded in agreement.

Whenever they were in class, Yamamoto mostly find the girl alone. Drawing on her notebook or reading a thick novel. Sometimes, he find her talking with some of the girls. Mainly Sasagawa Kyoko , Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana. She always smiled shyly and clutched her bag tightly whenever the girls ask her to hang out after school.

He completely agree with his boss. She doesn't look like 'Agitator' at all.

She is completely normal.

The three boys turned when they heard foot-steps. A man in black-suit and fedora walk toward them.

"Reborn-san." Tsuna bowed, quickly followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Reborn smirked, satisfied by the boys action.

He took a peek at the infirmary and closed it slowly. Making sure he doesn't make any noise at all so the purple-hair girl doesn't wake up.

He stared at all of them. "What do you think about her?"

"You are right, Reborn-san. She is completely different from all of 'Agitator' in history." Tsuna chuckled as he leaned on the wall.

"She looks very normal to me." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera growled. "We should kill her!"

Reborn and Tsuna narrowed their eyes. They looked at each other before they hit Gokudera's head at the same time.

The silver hair cringed in pain as he rubbed the spot the two hit him.

"If we need to kill her it will be easy." Tsuna said calmly. "When I told her I am a 'Calmer' she ask me to kill her."

Gokudera and Yamamoto gasped at their Boss statement. They never heard of 'Agitator' asking to be killed.

Reborn being Reborn, he just pulled his fedora down and smirked.

"We still have many things to investigate anyway. And maybe she could help us." Tsuna added.

Yamamoto nodded with a serious face. Gokudera was about to complaint when the bell rings.

Reborn ordered them to be quick if they don't want to be punished by him. He doesn't care about their status. He is the Principal of this school.

Even if he doesn't punish them, a certain prefect would 'bite them to death' anyway. And some student said that they better be punished by Reborn than punished by Hibari.

"Maybe If I retired, I should make him the new Principal." He chuckled eerily.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter?

I'm sorry if it's bad...

http:/ katouxyuna . deviantart . com / art / Chrome - Dokuro - Agitator - version - 303510007

I draw it in case you wonder. Chrome don't have pineapple hair in the story. She has short hair like her TYL version. Just remove the spaces and I hope you love it. ^_^

KagamineRin81, Rosii, Ayz283 and everyone else who put this on their favorite, thank you very much!

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! I'm sorry if it's too short. I got what you called writer-block and art-block at the same time.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... Chrome will have more action!

* * *

Chapter 5

Watching

* * *

"_Why?"_

"I wouldn't come to her school for parent's day!" A purple hair woman shook her head frantically. "I can't let people know that I am the mother of that devil!" she screamed.

"Dear, she could hear you..." a man in its thirty speak up.

"Of course not! Nagi is sleeping for god sake!"

The man sighed. "Actually I wonder about that too... none of my ancestor is 'Agitator'."

"Me too!"

Unknown to them, their child listen to every single piece of their conversation. Who wouldn't hear her mother loud voice after all?

If only they know how much their sentence hurt their daughter.

The long hair girl hugs her knees. Tears started flowing from her mismatched eye.

She knows that she is different.

But she is still their own flesh and blood.

"_Why you reject me like this?"_

* * *

Chrome don't know why, but she suddenly thinking of her past.

Her past as Kirisawa Nagi.

She took a glance to a seat at her right, Sawada Tsunayoshi's seat.

He is not there today. As well as Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They were absent and no one knows why.

The thing that they knew is the fact that the one who told them about their friend absent is the school principal, Reborn.

Chrome put her two hands in her face, covering her face.

"_Why don't you kill me?"_

She hates living.

Her parent's hate her. Her school-mates hate her. Everyone hates her.

What's the point living in a world that hate her?

If only student in Nami-Chuu know about her identity they surely would hate her too.

The main reason she leaves from her parent's house is to search for a 'Calmer' to kill her. She doesn't need any friends.

After all if they know she is 'Agitator' they will leave her in no time.

They will hate and reject her even she haven't even do something to this world. She don't hurt anyone, instead she is the one who get hurt.

They do know that 'Agitator' is still human right?

And that's mean they can still feel hurt.

"Chrome-chan?"

The eye-patch girl gasped, she turned to see Sasagawa Kyoko with concerned face.

Even she have so much fun and feel so happy from the warmth she get from Kyoko, Haru and Hana, she decided to not getting close with them.

After all, if they know who is her, they will leave her. If someone close to you do that, it's feel like you are betrayed right?

At least that's the feeling she get because of her parents.

"Are you okay?" she continued her question, Chrome realize that Kyoko's eyes attention were to her left leg. "Did it still hurt? Do you need any help? Does it affect your health?"

"I'm okay. It's not I'm going to die only from a sprain." Chrome tried to calm down the auburnette. _"And It's not like I'm going to die even my heart is stab by random people..."_

From her research, Chrome has found that the second reincarnation of Agitator name Ricardo, was still alive even his head and neck is no longer connect.

A random people blame him for his wife death and slash him. But the second generation of 'Agitator' is still alive.

Apparently, the random man died because of heart-attack, poor soul.

Surely Ricardo lost much blood, his follower quickly connect his neck and head again. But three hour has pass before they do that.

Isn't that enough for a proof that 'Agitator' is immortal?

* * *

"Yare yare... why should we do this?" a raven hair man yawned. He and the other two were on the tree near Chrome's class.

The white hair swings his fist. "Boss orders us to extremely watch her while he went to an extreme meeting with our extreme adviser."

"Is that herbivore really a 'Agitator'?" another raven hair man comment, he was playing with a small yellow canary.

"Boss said to me that he don't think we need to kill her, but Hayato nii want to kill her." The first raven hair said as he shift into a more comfort position. Seriously, it's hard to find a comfort position in a tree.

"I think it's extremely normal for him to think so, Lambo..." the white hair comment, still looking at the purple-hair that was talking to her little sister. "But I feel bad to the extreme for stalking my little sister friend, don't you think so, Hibari?"

Hibari yawned. "I don't have anything to do with your problem. And I don't see any reason why I should care..."

Hibari and Ryohei started to bicker again. Mainly, Ryohei is the one who talk and shout while Hibari only replied in three or four word. Lambo could only sighed seeing his senior antics.

But because of that, they don't even realize a pair of green eyes that were watching them.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter?

I know that this chapter is kind of short and boring. But I think this chapter is kind of important and trust me, we will start to enter the serious part in the next chapter. I'm sorry for all of my mistake.

Rosii, KagamineRin81, Ayz283, Crazyanime and everyone else who put this on their favorite, thank you very much!

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter!I get bunch of new ideas, well, most of it is comedy... so sorry for the long update!

**Disclaimer**_**:**_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do...If I do...Anyway, you all better be glad I don't have this.

* * *

Chapter 6

Plan

* * *

When she woke up this morning, Chrome get an idea. Sawada Tsunayoshi don't want to kill him because she hasn't done anything yet as an 'Agitator', right?

So she only need to do something evil.

Chrome take a long deep breath before she stood up slowly and make her bed. This is Sunday, so she can do her mission right away.

She only has one question , how?

She decided that she will think of it after she eat breakfast and has a long nice bath. And she need to clean her apartment too. She also need to do groceries , taking her laundry, doing homework...

"How can I do my mission?" she yelled in frustation.

* * *

So here she are, park.

It was twelve in the afternoon and she has done everything that she need to do with extreme speed, except her homework that's it.

It was the first time that she was glad to be a 'Agitator'.

So this is her plan :

She decided to wander around town today. If someone ask her a way to some place, she will tell them the opposite way. If she saw a hungry cat, she will give it an expired food. If someone greet her, she will ignored them.

Basically, she will act rude.

What? That's the best thing that she can think for now.

The purple hair girl drink the can of tea she buy just now. Based on what she heard, Namimori is always full of snow every winter comes.

Now that she experience it, she fell somewhat happy.

Because she never ever touch snow before.

She hate the look on the others face when she came near them, wanted to play snow together. They look scared and they will leave in instant. So it's better if she don't come out even if she want to.

The petite girl also hate every time christmast come.

Because her parents is always busy with their work, leaving her alone in the house with her maid.

She don't know if they really work or it was just an excuse so they don't spend Christmast with their cursed child.

"How poor of you...Nagi.." she muttered as she throw her can of tea to a trash bin.

When she want to continue walking she saw a old woman. The old woman spotted Chrome and approach her.

"Dear, do you know where this addres is?" she smiled at Chrome.

Chrome feel guilty because she will trick this old woman. But she need to do something evil as a 'Agitator' so Sawada Tsunayoshi will kill her.

"It's on that way." She pointed left. It was actually on her right¸but she need to do this. She mentally say sorry countless time.

The old woman bow. "Thank you my dear, I can't wait to see my grand son."

"Grand son?" Chrome replied.

"Yes, we haven't meet for six year... I wonder if he still remember me..."

Six years? It was double from the time that she last heard her parent's voice or see them in person.

"You are very kind-hearted, you know that my dear?" she smiled. "I bet your parents love you very much."

Love her?

Her parent sometimes send her their photo . Everytime they send her a photo, it was always with the same text. _'We love you'_.

Liar.

They were always smiling on the photo they give her. And she know the smile is genuine. They were smiling like that only because she weren't there with them.

After all of her family hate her. Everyone in her family hate her, her grandmother especially.

Whenever she came to visit, Chrome always tried to hide. Avoiding from being hit. Because if her grandmother see her red eye for a moment, she will quickly grab Chrome's arm and hit her. From all of the years that she spend with her parents, they never help her when her grandmother hit her. They don'care about their child.

It's true that 'Agitator' couldn't die because only a hit. But it hurt her both physic and mental.

Sure, one of kind maid in the house tried to save her. This maid was kind of strange. She treat Chrome like any other normal child. She always find herself smiling whenever she spend time with that maid. That maid was the only place she could cry and tell everything.

But her grandmother fired that maid. Making her completely alone with no one to tell her sadness.

She shook her head frantically."I-I'm not kind-hearted and my parents hate me." she smiled sadly at the old woman.

The old woman could only blinked when Chrome take the paper with addres written on it.

"I'm sorry, it seems I forget it. This addres is on that way."she point right.

The woman nodded and leave her. Turned once again and wave at the girl. Chrome replied by waving her hand. She was kind of envy to that old woman grand-son. It's so nice to have grandmother like that.

When she realized that she has failed her mission, she could only sighed. But somehow she feel happy to help that old woman. Now, the only thing that left is a cat.

"Meow..."

Lucky for her, she saw a cat on the road. But, before Chrome could called the cat, she saw a truck were coming. She shouted at the cat to move, hoping for the cat to understand and move right away. Instead, the cat lay down. Completely relax.

"Stupid cat!"she shouted.

Without thingking, Chrome ran to the cat. Holding it firmly in her arm. She tried to be quick and stood up, but she slipped.

"_Damn snow!"_

She don't afraid of this. She wouldn't die after all.

But if she get hit by a truck this size and she still alive, people will suspect her. And if they bring her to hospital, they will open her eye-patch, right?

People will know that she is a 'Agitator'.

She closed her eyes. Shutting it tightly.

"_Stupid me! Why should I save this cat?"_she scold herself.

Chrome was waiting for the truck to hit her. Time has passed and she still don't feel something hit her. Instead, she feel her feet was hanging in the air. She open her purple eye slowly, finding a brunette with orange eyes.

"Are you okay, Dokuro-san?" he smiled at Chrome.

"S-sawada-san?" Chrome blushed as she realized Tsuna saved her and currently carry her bridal-style. Chrome feel a little relieved when Tsuna put her down. She look at the cat in her arm. She smiled and put down the cat on the ground. "Be more careful on the other time okay?"

The cat seems understand Chrome and lick the purple hair's hand before run, leaving Chrome alone with Tsuna. Chrome blushed when her eye met with Tsuna's, his eyes already return to it's original honey-brown.

"T-thanks for saving me Sawada-san..." she bow.

Tsuna smiled at her. " No problem. But I want to know something... do you plan to trick that old woman before?"

Chrome blinked, her heart beat faster. She don't even know if she is nervous or happy that her plan seems to work.

"Y-yes..."

"Why?"

"Because I think if I do something bad, you will kill me." she replied innocently.

Silence.

Tsuna burst out to laughter, holding his stomach. He laugh for more than a minute, Chrome started to think that Tsuna is getting crazy.

"D-Dokuro-san..." Tsuna tried to talk, but he started to laugh again. After three minutes he finally stop. "I wouldn't kill you only because of that."

"Why?" she asked back.

"Because you saved the cat. I know you are kind-hearted." He smiled genuinely.

Chrome blushed at Tsuna's sentence. She blushed even more when the brunette hold her hand.

"Someone want to meet you."

"S-someone?"

The brunette smiled again, in truth the smile never leave his face."Our Adviser."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter? I'm sorry for all of my mistakes!Me myself think that this chapter is really bad... Gomen! *bow*

I know that Chrome's evil plan is lame!But the only evil thing that came to my mind is robbery or murder! And Chrome-chan absolutely can't do one of it.

I will continue my other story now, and make the new idea I have in mind. I'm now in a good mood that I get an information that there will be 'Persona3' movie. *dance*

KagamineRin81, Ayz283, Crazyanime and everyone else who put this on their favorite, thank you very much!

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I do... Chrome will get rind of her pineapple now!

* * *

Chapter 7

Alliance?

* * *

Chrome followed Tsuna into the small building with a blush in her face, the brunette still hold her hand tightly.

They have walked in silence for a hour or maybe more. So when Tsuna finally stopped infront one of the room, Chrome find herself more relief.

In that hour, her heart beat so fast and the red colour on her face never dissappeared.

Tsuna let go of her hand and knocked the room.

"Come in."

The purple-hair find her eyes widen when she heard the voice. It was the voice of someone familiar.

The small brunette open the door.

A relaxing fragrance filled the room, there's a small chandelier that looked expensive in the room, a red carpet and an antique looking sofa.

Behind the desk in the room, someone with fedora is sitting comfily.

Chrome gasped at the figure. His fedora and suit is so familiar to her. Hell, even his smirk is familiar to her.

"P-Principal?" she stuttered.

Reborn stood up, still with his smirk. He snapped his finger, and five figures immediately enter the room.

Chrome turned around, eyes widen. She saw a familiar silver hair and tall man among the group. She also saw her school prefect and Kyoko's brother. Along with unfamiliar raven hair.

Tsuna, realizing Chrome's nervousness, patted the girl's head gently. "Don't worry, they will never harm you without my permission."

The petite girl blinked at Tsuna's statement. "A-are they 'Calmer' too?"

The silverrette just growled at Chrome's question while Yamamoto just laughing like usual.

"WE ARE NOT 'CALMER' TO THE EXTREME! WE ARE JUST SAWADA'S HELPER!" Chrome turned to see the boy with white hair and bandaged on his nose. He is Kyoko's brother.

"_I think his name is Ryosei or Ryohei something..."_

Chrome tilted her head, recalling the memory when Kyoko told the eye-patch girl about her older brother. How could she forget about it when Kyoko told her like his brother is some awesome fairy-tale?

The small brunette just chuckled at his senior sentence. He hold Chrome's hand once again, bringing the petite girl to one of the sofa to sit beside him.

Reborn gestured the other to sit in the other sofa. Gokudera refused thought, he decided to stood beside where Tsuna is sitting.

Surrounded by boys like this only make the purple-hair more nervous compared to when Tsuna hold her hand. She never felt this nervous before.

"Should we start now?"

Actually, the other thing that make her more nervous is because Reborn. Why Nami-Chuu principal is in the room with his student's. Moreover one of it is a 'Calmer'.

"I'm that stupid 'Calmer' and his friend advisor." Reborn smirked as he sit in his chair.

Chrome do mental-slap. Tsuna has mentioned that his advisor want to meet her. Obviously her classmates, her senior and that unfamiliar man couldn't be his advisor right?

Tsuna smiled gently at Chrome and stood up. "Hayato, Takeshi , Lambo , Onii-san and Kyoya are my helper. They aren't 'Calmer'." He explained.

The purple eye girl nodded. Slowly turned her head to take a glance at all of the occupants in that room. She note to herself that the unfamiliar boy in that room named Lambo.

Gokudera still glared at her like she was something dangerous-well it is. Yamamoto and the other act normal like she was normal person without some super power. In Hibari's case, he act like Chrome isn't there.

"Me and all of that stupid boys except for Tsunayoshi, are part of group called 'Arcobaleno' a group that mission is to help 'Calmer'." Reborn suddeny talked, dringking his cofee like he was in heaven. "Basically, Tsunayoshi-kun is the Boss and I am the advisor."

Chrome flinched at the name. She has heard about it years ago when she was still 'Kirisawa Nagi'.

One of the 'Calmer'wannabes suddenly appeared after she came home from school. Shouting that he is a part of 'Arcobaleno' that come to kill her. It was easy to get rid of him anyway. She just need one little push to make that stupid man fall into river.

"Reborn-san! Are you sure we should tell her?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hayato. Reborn-san and I has discussed about this. Or you don't want to obey my order?" Tsuna's eyes change into a beautiful orange again. His voice sound full of authority.

"Wao." Hibari commented.

Yamamoto still has that grin on his face while Lambo hide behind him and Ryohei gulped. Gokudera immediately bow and shout sorry.

Reborn smirked proudly. "I'm glad you are at least has authority like the previous boss."

"I don't think it's good to brag about yourself, Reborn-san."

Chrome blinked at their conversation just before. Tsuna is a 'Calmer' and he is the boss of 'Arcobaleno'. If Reborn say that Tsuna has authority like the previous boss and Tsuna say that Reborn just brag about himself, then it's mean...

"P-Principal? Y-you are a 'Calmer'?"

Suddenly silence felt the room. Tsuna immediately closed his mouth and try to not making any eye-contact with both Reborn and Chrome.

Reborn gaze down at a photo frame. There is eight person in the photo.

A dark-blue haired woman stand beside a bond hair man, the woman looked a little pissed off while the man grinned.

The green haired man look hold his book open, a little distand from everyone else in the photo. As well as the young woman with cloak covering her face, she hold her money tightly.

The raven haired man that just looked like Hibari is talking with a man that hold helmet.

Finally, he could see himsef smirked beside a woman with a strange blue eyes that smiled brightly.

Reborn stared at Chrome, still with smirk on his face. But Chrome somehow find that smirk is a little sad. Thought the reason is unknown for her.

The older man tilted his fedora, preventing his face to be seen by the others.

"I'm an 'EX-Calmer'."

Silence.

"'EX-Calmer'?"

Reborn nodded as he sunk back at his chair. "I lost my power and 'Calmer' sign after I kill the previous 'Agitator' before you." He said in low voice. The girl could feel a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tsuna show him the back of his right hand, there's 'Calmer' symbol there. She growled inwardly for not realizing this. But Tsuna always wear an over-sized uniform that reach the back of his hand.

This is unexpected for her. Because on the internet, they only put basic info about 'Agitator' and 'Calmer' in the internet. Not much 'Calmer' or 'Agitator' has a complete explanation for each generation.

As long as she remember, she is the tenth reincarnation of 'Agitator', so Sawada Tsunayoshi must be the tenth reincarnation of 'Calmer'.

Chrome tilted her head, putting one finger in her chin. "Wait... don't the next reincarnation should appear when the previous reincarnation died?"

Tsuna nodded his head. Pulling down his sleeve again.

"Something strange happen since the ninth generation."Yamamoto suddeny talked, eyes narrowed.

The tensed atmosphere don't make her condition better. Tsuna seem's realized about it and patted her head. Radiating the calm and comfort aura.

Reborn stood up again, walking to a book shelves and open it. Grab a dirty-looking book.

"This." He paused, putting the book with 'Calmer' symbol on the cover on Chrome's hand. "Contain the history between 'Agitator' and 'Calmer'." He added.

Chrome blinked as she open the first page of the book. The book contain everyting since the first 'Calmer' name Giotto until the eight 'Calmer' named Daniella.

Confused, she continued flipping the pages unti it reaches it's last page. Reborn is the previous 'Calmer' before Tsuna. So that's mean he is the ninth 'Calmer' right?

"Principal? Why there's nothing about you in this book?"

"That book supposed to write magically everything about the 'Calmer' when the 'Calmer' is died. Reborn-san not there because he not die." Hibari answered her question.

The petite girl actually more surprised from the fact that Hibari said that long sentence.

"Actually many people except the intellegence from every country think that the tenth 'Agitator' still hasn't appeared." The raven haired supposedly named Lambo speak from the corner of the room.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yup. Even if commoners know it, most of them know that the 'Agitator' name is 'Kirisawa Nagi'."

Chrome flinched at the sudden mention of her real name. Now that she remember it... she start using the name Chrome Dokuro when she moved for the fifteenth time if she remember it right.

"No many people know that Chrome Dokuro is 'Agitator'." Tsuna smiled as he sit back in the couch. Taking the book from Chrome's hand.

"And there's many thing off from you if I may say." Reborn said this time he give Chrome a piece of paper.

The purple-hair girl read the piece of paper. The title written of the top of it is : 'Chrome Dokuro Observation Report'.

Nice. Now she started to think that 'Arcobaleno' are a bunch of pervert stalker.

Chrome started to read the paper, and this is what she find :

Chrome Dokuro is a strange 'Agitator'. She show no offense and she is very kind,calm and shy. She want to act like normal teenager and never once harm people without reason. She also haven't destroyed any town.

Attitude is almost the same as the ninth 'Agitator'. Another different from all of the previous 'Agitator' is her eyes.

"My eyes?" Chrome turned her attention away from the piece of paper.

"Have you at least search for the history of 'Agitator', Dokuro?" Reborn said as he took the paper from the girl tiny hand.

The girl nodded slowly. Internet is amazing place after all. It contain almost everything about 'Agitator' and 'Calmer'. Thought not much thing said for the first generation and ninth generation of the reincarnation of both 'Agitator' and 'Calmer'.

"What do you remind about it?" Tsuna smiled gently. Chrome feel relaxed when he saw Tsuna's smile, but immediately feel nervous because of glared courtesy of Gokudera Hayato.

Chrome put her finger in her chin, started to remembering about the history that she has read.

The first reincarnation of 'Agitator' is mysterious. They only said that he was killed in a week war along with the first 'Calmer'.

Ricardo the second 'Agitator' is scary. His face really comply with the mission of 'Agitator'.

Nothing special from the third, fourth , fifth, and sixth reincarnation of 'Agitator'. All of them have the red eyes with kanji written on it.

Ironically, Xanxus the eight generation of 'Agitator' must be killed by his own mother, Daniella. Thought they decide to kill each other.

And for the ninth generation, it's almost the same as the first. Internet don't tell her much thing. She only know that it is a woman. Identity unknown.

Lastly the tenth generation. She don't need any internet because it was herself. Once she tried to looked for her information, the only thing she found is her real name being posted.

So she could only observe herself. She look normal enough except for her red eye with kanji written on it.

Wait. Red eye with kanji written on it?

"I only has one red eye with kanji written on it!" she suddeny shouted. Immediately silence in embarassment as she closed her mouth. Ith

Reborn applause.

"That's it. Every other 'Agitator' like you that have red eyes, have a pair. Not only one." He smirked.

Chrome raised one of her eyebrow in that sentence. She feel something strange in Reborn's sentence, but decide to shrugged it off as Reborn put another paper on her hand.

"Want to make an alliance?"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter?

I'm on holiday right now, but I get bit writerblock an a lot of homework. And... I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER. So if you can help me with my stories, please PM me...

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So I got some free time after that stupid exam, and hey, from eleven tests, I only passed two of it, damn it. Oh, forget about that stupid tests, here is the new chapter of Agitator. Quiet a long time since I last update, I think. I made a poll, so please do visit y profile and vote.

**_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I Do Find Her Interesting"

* * *

The purple-hair blinked at Reborn's question just now. All of the occupants in the room is staring at her , glare at Gokudera's case.

"A-alliance?" she stuttered.

Tsuna nodded and give her his signature angelic small brunette took the piece of paper from Chrome's hand.

"What Reborn-san mean alliance is..." he paused, looking at the paper for a moment before turning back to Chrome. "We won't kill you, in return, you shouldn't destroy the world. More like a contract."

Silence.

"I refuse." Chrome answered. Gokudera immediately release a murderous aura and grip Chrome' hand tightly.

Chrome cringed in pain due to the tight grip from Gokudera. But that didn't make the silver-hair loosen his grip.

"Hayato." Tsuna eyes once again, turned into beautiful orange. "Let go of her." he said dangerously in low tone.

Reborn continued his smirked, but it's wider and somehow showing proud to the brunette action.

Hibari being Hibari only whistled. Yamamoto laughed awkawrdly while Ryohei hide behind him, continued by Lambo.

Yamamoto Takeshi , Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya were child-hood friends along with Sawada Tsunayoshi. So they know really well how much scary the usually kind brunette is when he is pissed off.

"But Boss..." Gokudera tried to complaint.

Since the beginning, he didn't like the petite girl at all. She act too normal for 'Agitator'. He was certain that the girl attitude is only a act to tricked them.

"Let go of her. ."

"BOSS! WHY YOU ALWAYS DEFENDED HER?! SHE IS 'AGITATOR'! WE MUST KILL HER!" he shouted. "NO ONE NEED HER!"

The others gulped at Gokudera's sentence. That gonna make Tsuna explode for sure. Lambo is already shivering, afraid from what will happen next.

Hibari and Reborn smirked even wider. They both love to see his friend and student to snapped. Because it's rarely happen. The last time the brunette explode is three years ago.

But to their surprised before Tsuna has done something to Gokudera, someone else already slapped Gokudera hard on his face. Someone else already exploded.

Gokudera eyes widen. Someone slapped him hard, and the one who did it is that small 'Agitator'.

Chrome Dokuro.

" . ."

The youngest in the room feel a chill in his spine, reflexly tighten his grip on Ryohei's sleeve.

Yamamoto and Ryohei looked awkwardly at each other. First his friend and now her? The phrase that saying that you can't judge a book by it's cover seems right in their case.

Hibari whistled, still with his cold face. Reborn and surprisingly Tsuna, smirk on the scene before them.

"You must let me finished my sentence first..." she paused before she stared coldly at Gokudera. "Imbecile..." Chrome muttered softly the last word, but loud enough for every occupants in the room to hear that.

The-trio sweat-dropped while Hibari nodded approvingly. Tsuna and Reborn apllauding.

Surprisingly, suddenly the girl blushed. Losing all the dark aura around her in instant. She looked down and slowly muttered, "I-I'm sorry..."

Gokudera growled and glared at her again. But this time Tsuna decided to step in.

"Hayato. Apologize."

Gokudera seems want to complaint again, but he decided to do what his boss said. He bowed and muttered 'Sorry' to Chrome.

She felt sorry too for slapped him, she didn't even knew why she snapped just before.

Tsuna's eyes met with Chrome, the orange in his eyes is already replaced by brown. Chrome find that interesting, but then, he is 'Calmer'. It's normal.

"When I say I refuse... I'm going to say that is useless." She reached for her eyepatch and open it, revealing her right eye. "Because I will never destroy this world."

Lambo let out a small gasp when he see her red eye. It seems out of place when he saw it. Afterall, Chrome Dokuro show no offense at all and completely far from 'Agitator' criteria. Just like the ninth 'Agitator'.

Reborn snapped his finger. After gaining the attention of everyone in that room , he ordered them to sit back in the chair. Or for Gokudera's case, stood beside Tsuna. Seeing that all of them is back on their chair, Reborn gestured Chrome to continued.

"In exchange...kill me." she stated.

Silence filled the room, but soon it's filled with Tsuna's laughter and Reborn's chuckled.

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo raised one of their eyebrow. They saw nothing funny from that, instead it's strange.

Even Yamamoto has heard this from Tsuna, he never ever imagined that he will hear with his own ear that Chrome Dokuro ask to be killed.

"We won't. Like we said, we need your help." Tsuna said, wiping the tears that come out due to his laugh.

"You are so persistent for us to kill you huh?" Reborn added.

The purplenette just pouted at the brunette and older man action. She was freaking serious. She want them to kill her, it's an easy task right?

Suddenly, Lambo's stomach start to 'sing'. Asking to be filled.

"Now, why don't we go eat first?" Reborn smirked. "Dokuro, wear your eye-patch again. We gonna go out to eat."

"Right, we can talk about it while we eat." Tsuna nodded approvingly.

Chrome hesitantly wear her eye-patch. Yamamoto grinned thankfully and pushed the girl out of the room. Followed by the smiling Ryohei that feel relieved as he didn't need to feel the tension anymore.

Lambo followed them, holding his stomach in embarassment. Hibari walked out silently as he started ananlyzing the small 'Agitator' from distance while Gokudera still glared at Chrome.

Tsuna and Reborn were the last remaining in the room. When Tsuna wanted to open the door the older man stopped him.

"Do you love her?" he smirked.

Tsuna smiled his usual smile. "I do find her interesting."

Reborn tilted his fedora downward, preventing the brunette to looked at his current expression. He stared again at the frame containing photo where he and other seven people were there.

"Just don't make the same mistakes like I am."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter? I don't have much to talk, uhm... GUYS, I MADE A POLL, SO PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE, BECAUSE I WILL PRIORITIZE THE TOP THREE FOR UPDATE. Yeah, I think that's it. See you again~

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! I'm sorry for the late update for all of my stories! Including this one! I got a lot of tests, and some... problem in real life... I don't have that much time to read and write fanficts... Well, enough of that, I made a twitter for friends I met on net, twitter HisawaKana (just remove the spaces), I will be happy if we can talk together, and maybe be friends. ^^

...AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS REALLY REALLY SAD BECAUSE THERE'S NO ARC TO THE PAST?! ;A;

**_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 9

"They've Made Their Move"

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn and Chrome sat together in a cafe. Yamamoto and Hibari went out to Yamamoto's restaurant to eat some sushi.

Chrome was surprised for the fact that the introvert school prefect is close with the outgoing new transfer student.

Ryohei accompanied Lambo to an all-you-can-eat restaurant, considering the two of them has a big appetite and it will be more cheap if they go to that kind of restaurant.

Gokudera separated with them when they met with his sister, Bianchi on the way to the cafe. The beautiful older woman asked Gokudera to accompanied her to eat at an Italian restaurant.

So here, the three of them sit around a small table. Chrome only ordered a ice tea, saying that she is not hungry. Tsuna ordered a tuna sandwich and a hot chocolate while Reborn ordered espresso and tuna sandwich too.

Chrome wait a while for Reborn and Tsuna to finish their food so they can resume their talk.

Tsuna asked Chrome for countless-time if she want some of his food or not, because she is so skiny. The petite girl always reject it politely, but finally eat some when Reborn threatened her to publish he identity to the whole world.

After they finished, Reborn started their conversation.

"Well...where should I start now?"

"Shouldn't we explain to her why we want alliance?"

"Do it. I'm too lazy now."

"You always throw it to me at a time like this."

"That's why I'm your adviser."

"That's didn't make sense."

Chrome could only drink in silence while Tsuna and Reborn continue argued over something that she think isn't important at looked at her wrist-watch, it's almost four p.m. Gladly she didn't has any part-time today.

After one hour, finally the two stopped. Tsuna sighed in defeat while Reborn smirked in satisfaction.

Chrome could only smiled. _'Finally...'_

"Okay, sorry for the wait." Tsuna smiled gently. "We want alliance so we could investigate further about 'Agitator' and 'Calmer'." He said.

Chrome blinked."Can't use internet?"

"Internet is only contain something general." Reborn said, drinking his espresso.

"So why do you need me?"

Reborn put back the glasses of espresso. He looked at Tsuna, gesturing him to open his bag. Tsuna nodded , he reached for his brown sling bag and took the book from before. The book that contain all of the history about 'Calmer'.

"I heard from the ninth 'Agitator' that 'Agitator' also has a book like this." Tsuna said seriously, pointing at the old book .

The purplenette tilted her head before she shook it slowly. She never saw any book like that as far as she remember. And her parent's shouldn't see it too right? There's no chance they know about that book and disposed of it.

Seeing Chrome's reaction, Tsuna sighed and turned to Reborn. As the previous 'Calmer', he is the one who know how many things that were 'off' since the generation of ninth 'Agitator'.

"You guys keep saying that many things were off since the ninth generation..." she paused as she ran her hand through her silky hair. "But what is it?"

Tsuna glanced at the older man after hearing Chrome's question. Sure, Reborn told a lot about the ninth generation of 'Agitator' to him. But he didn't feel right to told Chrome about it, and he didn't know how much Reborn allowed him to tell the purplenette.

Beside, he didn't want to tell the wrong story to Chrome, so it's better if his adviser told her by his own mouth.

When Tsuna is thinking about something like that, Reborn's mind is already flying to the old days.

* * *

_It was a snowy day in Sicily, Italy. Reborn walked down the mansion's stair, going out to search for 'Agitator'. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice._

_"Reborn!"_

_"What is it?" Reborn turned to see a woman running, she smiled widely while waving her hand._

_The woman stopped. Still with the smile, she stared at Reborn warmly. "Where are you going?"_

_"Doing my duty.I heard from Colonello that his colleagues find something." He answered shortly as he turned back to the door. Failing to see the nervousness on the woman's face._

* * *

"Maybe it wouldn't be like this if I see her face that day..." Reborn muttered softly, but loud enough for Chrome and Tsuna to hear. Somehow his expression looked really soft and full of...sadness and regret.

Confused by Reborn's sentence, Chrome could only tilted her head slowly. She stared at the brunette beside her, hoping to get some answer.

Tsuna smiled gently at Chrome before he shook his head, signing that she wouldn't get any answer from him. He know that Reborn told him a lot about the ninth'Agitator', but somehow he felt that actually there's so much fact that Reborn hide from him about the previous 'Agitator'.

Something that include human emotions.

"I will tell you a bit if you agree to make alliance." Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora downward untill it cover his face. Just realizing how his expression just now, he quickly repair it.

Felt a little un-sastified by her principal response, Chrome pouted. "Just a little bit?" she tried to glare at Reborn which resulting Tsuna to laugh. Because it's not threatening at all, it's looked so cute.

The brunette put one of his finger on Chrome's lip. Making the girl face as red as an octopus. "Some things are meant to remain secret until the right time come, Dokuro-san." He smiled warmly at her.

Knowing that this conversation would only resulting in her defeat, Chrome sighed. She nodded slowly, signing to the two that she agreed on alliance.

Reborn smirked. "It will be my home the two of you.I need to meet another person."he said as he glanced at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, accompany her to her house. I expect the two of you to appeared at my office tomorrow after school."

"I-I don't need Sawada-san to accompany me home!" she stuttered, waving her hand back and forth.

Grinning, Tsuna reached for her hand and hold it tightly. " I will make sure that she arrive at home safely, Reborn-san."

Reborn whistled before talked again. "Oh, and when I'm say my office, I mean my office in 'Vongola' HQ. Not in the school."

The brunette chuckled at Reborn's supposed to be joke. "Let's go Dokuro-san." Tsuna said as he pulled Chrome out of the store. The eye-patch girl blinked before she bow at Reborn. The said man just waved his hand slowly.

When the couple disappeared from his sight, Reborn sank back to his chair, shutting his eyes tightly at the memories that just replayed on his mind.

He has tried that to forget about that time many times, because it's hurt his heart. And the man obviously didn't need that kind of feeling. But at times, he didn't want to forget about it either.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled slightly.

A girl with a dark green hair stood in front of him, lips tugging has a strange tattoo under her left eye and a blue eyes.

"Nice to see you again after a long time, Reborn ojii-sama." The girl bow politely at Reborn.

"Nice to see you too, Uni."

* * *

Uneasiness, that's the only word that Chrome could think right now. It's been fifteen minutes and they didn't make any conversation at all.

Tsuna holding her hand isn't helping at all. Although she have to confessed that she felt comfort with Tsuna's warm hand, she never hold hand with anyone before. So fifteen minutes together with a boy that hold her hand in silence is certainly the first time for her.

And whole of the time, Tsuna just simply smiling. Sometimes he hummed a song that Chrome didn't know.

That's when she fell upon realization, she didn't tell Tsuna where her home is. Maybe the brunette just wait for her to realize it and told him.

"S-Sawada-san! Sorry, I forgot to tell you where my hou-"

Eye widen, Chrome blinked as she was in font a big white building. Her apartment.

She turned to see a smiling Tsuna. "Come on, room 96 right?" he said as he continued pulling Chrome hand.

He chuckled when he saw the shocked expression on Chrome's face. Before she could think anything strange like him being a stalker, he leaned and whispered to her.

"R-really?" she stuttered. "You, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Hibari-san and Lambo-san are living here too?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, Hayato is in room 59, Takeshi in room 80,Kyoya in room 18, Lambo in room 32 and I am in room 27." He smiled.

"Then you are living next to me?"

Yeah, Chrome's apartment may looked really expensive. But due to the owner and staff 'strangeness' and 'violence', the payment in here is actually quiet cheap.

The room number is already a proof for it's strangeness. For example, they put room 27 next to room 96, room 59 next to room 32 and so on.

Chrome is quiet loved by the owner and staff because she is the only one who kind enough to live here. They know that she is 'Agitator' and they didn't care at all. That's another reason Chrome love Namimori.

Beside, one of the staff love cooking so much and often give her food. One way to save money.

Tsuna and Chrome entered, greeted by one of the staff who's cleaning the floor. "Ah, hello senpai." He said in monotone.

"H-hello Fran..." Chrome replied.

The teal haired boy bow before he continued his action. He was one of her junior in school. He has been in care by the owner of the apartment, so he help around here sometimes.

Tsuna smiled at Fran before he grab Chrome's hand, and pulled her to the second floor. Where there is room 27, 96 and 102.

The brunette wave at Chrome as he entered his own room. Chrome nodded before she sighed and open her own room.

Many things happen today and she know the best way to recover is sleeping.

* * *

A boy jumped to his bed, he stretched his hand before looking at the clock. He reach for his phone and pressed some number.

"It's me...Ah...They have made their move."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hello again! So what do you think of this chapter? I'm sorry if it's bad! Uhm... GUYS, I MADE A POLL, SO PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE, BECAUSE I WILL PRIORITIZE THE TOP THREE FOR UPDATE. Yeah, I think that's it. See you again~

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! I will just asked you guys to review, visited my profile and vote, and if you are kind enough, please follow my twitter. I HAVE A** REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** DOWN THERE, SO PLEASE DON'T CLOSE YOUR TAB WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED READING. AS I HAVE A **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** RIGHT AFTER 'To be continued'.

**_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 10

Your Fault

* * *

"Morning Chrome-chan~" Chrome tilted her head upward only to find Lussuria smiling widely at her.

The petite girl bowed as Lussuria went back to the kitchen, shouting at Fran to not touch the breakfast yet. The eye-patch girl giggled softly before she turned and looked around , searching for a certain woman.

"What is it Chrome? You want to pay for this month fee?" a voice from behind said. She turned to see a woman with a cloak that covering her face.

Chrome bowed and give the woman an envelope. The cloak wearing woman nodded as she grabbed the envelope, sitting in the counter and open the envelope to check the money amount.

A laugh could be heard from upstairs, when the group arrive at the first floor the purplenette bowed at them. Receiving a smile courtesy of Tsuna and Yamamoto, a quick nodded from Lambo and Hibari and lastly a glare given by Gokudera.

Surprisingy, Gokudera suddenly cringed in pain. The petite girl blinked as she understand the reason behind that. Tsuna is stepping the taller man's feet with all of his power.

Tsuna smiled innocently at Chrome. "Morning Dokuro-san! Do you want to go to school together?"

Hibari scowled. "Tsunayoshi. I dislike crowd."

"Well, no one ask you to join." He smiled.

Chrome sweat-dropped. She never ever see or hear someone act like that to Hibari Kyoya , the mighty school prefect.

But that's quickly replaced by a blush when she realized Tsuna is holding her hand firmly.

"I could go to school together with her while you all go first."

Chrome face redden even more. Lambo just sighed as he waved his hand, being the first one to leave the group.

Not long after that Hibari 'hn-ed' and join Lambo. Leaving Chrome, Tsuna , Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled playfully. "Aren't you two going to leave?"

"Why?" Yamamoyo laughed cheerfuly.

"I can't leave you alone with her, boss!" Gokudera said, pointing at Chrome which ending by his hand being slapped by Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled. "I thought you would leave me alone with her." He winked at Chrome.

The girl blushed furiously as Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera give her another glared with an addition of an intense murderous aura.

"Tsunayoshi, stop teasing her like that." Chrome turned and smiled gratefully at Viper, the cloak wearing woman stood up as she put the money into her pocket.

Tsuna smiled and bow before pulling Chrome out of the building. Followed by the non-stop laughing Yamamoto and a non-stop glaring Gokudera.

Viper waved at them with a slight smile as her phone rang . She narrowed her eyes although no one can see it, lazily reaching for her phone.

"Urgh. Why are you calling me early in the morning? I'm glad I can meet with that boy again, but I'm not glad meeting you again." She said in one breath.

"Then I will add the pleasure, meet me tonight."

"Huh. This better involve some money, Reborn."

* * *

"Dokuro!" the purplenette turned forward at the sudden mention of her name. She blinked at the teacher before realizing why he called her. Chrome stood up slowly for her desk, taking the piece of paper from the teacher before walking back to her seat.

It's a mathematic test and she got perfect. Her classmates already knew for the fact that she was smart and sometimes they asked her to teach them. Mostly it's Kyoko that ask her thought.

Usually, it was only her that got perfect. But it seems this time someone else got that score too.

"Gokudera!"

The girls squealed and Chrome reflexly closed her ears. Nowadays, everytime Gokudera or Yamamoto do something they think cool they will always squeal. From the gossip she heard, Yamamoto's fans has the second most members and Gokudera in the third rank.

Who's the first rank you ask? It's obviously our oblivious and sugar-coated girl, Sasagawa Kyoko.

For your information, Chrome didn't gossip at all. After all, how could she didn't hear that when her classmates speak 'quietly' like that?

"Sawada."

Chrome turned to see the smiling brunette stood up from his seat. The class merely stared at him in amazement.

When he sit down, Kyoko who was sitting infront of him turned. "You two are so smart, could any of you teach me?" she smiled sweetly. Decided to only ask the two people because Gokudera obviously wouldn't teach her. "Today, afterschool?"

Tsuna shook his head slowly. "I've got a date with Dokuro-san today."

The purplenette banged her head to the table, loud enough for the teacher to hear and scold her.

She said sorry and looked at Tsuna with a red face. Kyoko just clasped her hand while smiling. "Have fun." She whispered as she turned back to the white-board.

Chrome hide her face behind her book. Evading Gokudera's glare, Yamamoto's grin and obviously Tsuna's freaking smile.

As she spend time with Tsuna, she knew that the small brunette has a lot kind of smile. The usuall normal smile that he used even there's nothing, a smile with an addition of murderous aura that he like to used when he is angry and a gentle smile that made him look so cool.

And the gentle smile is the most kind that Tsuna used at her. This time with an addition of sparkling things for the background.

_"I'm going to die by that smile...!" _

The brunette smiled at her before he suddenly narrowed his eyes. Gokudera and Yamamoto realized Tsuna's sudden change of atmosphere.

Tsuna stared at them while pointing his finger to the window. Gokudera nodded as he stared at Yamamoto. The tall teen understand as he stood up slowly from his desk, asking permission to go to the toilet.

"Backyard." Tsuna whispered.

Chrome finally succes in her mission to get rid of the blush in her face. She turned to see Tsuna with a serious .

_"What happen?"_

* * *

"Shishou? What are you doing here?"a boy with Nami-Chuu uniform and a weird shaped hat asked quietly at the man.

The man wore a green jacket and has the most weird hairstly in the world. The man turned to saw the boy.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your class."

"Free lesson." He said in monotone. "Why are you here Shishou?" he asked again as he leaned on one of the tree.

"Just passing by. Oh and I remind you not to be late next Sunday. I must go now, it seems they has felt my presence." He walked, leaving the boy alone in the area.

They boy yawned, started to think to climb the tree and sleep there. It's sunny today and the sunlight feel so warm and comfortable.

"Huh?" he turned to see a man with confused face. "Why are you here?"

"Free lesson, senpai." He replied in monotone.

"Do you see anyone else?"

"I only see you."

The taller man scratch the back of his head, he muttered 'thanks' before leaving the boy .

The boy just sighed and started to climb the tree.

_"If I get into problem it's your fault stupid pineapple shishou..."_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**FIRST**, I want to say, that I hope you guys do **REVIEW** if you like this story. I know that I have a really bad grammar. But, this story got the same vote as Vongola's Notebook, but in overall, this story just got a few reviews, and that's make me confused if you guys really do like this story or not. **SECOND**, there's might a chance that I will **DIS-CONTINUED** this story, no, not because the review, I'm not that desperate, you know? Uhm, let's say I have a group, and we are thinking about adapting this story into a novel/comic. Seeing that this story is AU, and don't really have connection with the main story. Sure there will be some similiar thing, but we will try to make it as different as we can. But, I might just still continue the fanfict as well, and keep it different from the real story.

Well, that's it, I think. I have my year end term test tomorrow, wish me luck, ne?

Ciaossu~ Please review and no flame~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! This chapter is a bit longer than before, so please do read and enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 11

A Meeting With 'Arcobaleno'

* * *

Leaning on the wall, Tsuna hold his chin with a serious face. He was sure he felt something before, coming from the backyard. But Yamamoto said that there was no one except one of his underclassman.

Gokudera already asked Hibari about that because Hibari is the one who patrolled around school. But the raven hair man response by giving them a glare before muttering 'no'.

The brunette let out a small growl. He was sure he felt some killing intent before.

Yamamoto stared at the small brunette in front him. He actually didn't really understand what happen. But Tsuna is his friend and savior, so he would just listen to him without asking.

And he also know that 'Calmer' has this demon intuition called 'Hyper Intuition', so Tsuna couldn't possibly wrong if he say he felt something wrong.

"We just need to report this to Reborn-san later on, right?" Yamamoto grinned, ruffling Tsuna's already messy hair.

Gokudera quickly shouted at him for Yamamoto's action just before. Ordering him to apologize to Tsuna right now. The tallest among the group just laugh like usual.

Tsuna sighed before putting back a smile on his face. "Hayato, could you go ask Onii-san?"

The silver hair quickly nodded, happy that he got order from Tsuna. After making sure that he is gone, Chrome slowly appeared.

"U-umm... Sawada-san?"

Chrome clasped her hand tightly, she felt a tense aura around . Not to forget Tsuna's serious face. She wanted to approach Tsuna earlier, but she was scared Gokudera will glared at her and shouted at her to stay away from Tsuna. She didn't care about it, but it will make a commotion and she didn't like being the center of attention at all. One of the reason why she love to be alone.

The brunette, realized her uneasiness and smiled warmly. Yamamoto blinked before grinning, pushing the two. "Go now. If Hayato come he will pester you again, Tsuna." He waved at them.

"Thanks, Takeshi!" Tsuna waved back, reaching for Chrome's hand and hold it firmly.

The purplenette blushed. Thinking about how many times Tsuna hold her hand in the past few days.

It's not like she hate Tsuna. But she was unfamiliar with something like this. Beside, Tsuna's holding her hand is enough for the girls to make a new gossip. Which will lead to a certain prefect being annoyed because of crowded and a certain silverrette to hate her even more.

* * *

As they promise Reborn, they were going to his so-called office today. The same building that Chrome has visited yesterday.

The fedora wearing man is drinking his espresso when they entered the room. Ordering both of them to sit in the couch.

"Let's get into the point then. I will start by telling you what is 'Arcobaleno'." Reborn said as he gave Chrome a piece of paper. "That's was my helper."

There's a photo of seven people there. Her eyes widen when she saw someone familiar on the photo. A cloak wearing woman.

"V-Viper-san?"she stuttered before she read the text beside the photo. "M-mist? What does that mean?" she tilted her head.

Tsuna smiled at her. "See, every generation has six helper. They were given title with the element from the of course we have army too, 'Calmer' was greatly supported after all..." he muttered the last part.

Chrome nodded slowly. "But there is seven here..."

Reborn face darkened when Chrome asked that question. Somehow for her, that expression already answered her question. Something must happen, and that related with the off thing they were talking about.

"Continuing..." The brunette took the paper from Chrome's hand before let out a comforting aura around him, trying to calm the purplenette. "Every generation has seven adviser, they were called 'Arcobaleno'. That's what Reborn-san are. He is the boss of 'Arcobaleno'."

"All of the previous 'Arcobaleno' is dead, so me and my helper take their place." He said, tilting his fedora down-ward. "We don't see each other for a long time though."

She nodded once again. Viper is an EX-helper of Reborn and also the part of 'Arcobaleno'. Why don't she tried to kill her before? At least if she wounded her, it would be more easy for Tsuna to kill her.

All of them were too kind to her. She didn't deserved it all.

"Let's go on with the off thing then."Reborn break the silence. "The thing that were off from the ninth 'Agitator' are gender, personality, and eyes."

Chrome blinked. "Gender?"

"The ninth 'Agitator' is the first female 'Agitator'. Her eyes colour is not red and her personality is really reall kind." Reborn said in one breath.

_"That's it. Every other 'Agitator' that have red eyes, have a pair. Not only one." _

Chrome clasped her hand , finally understanding why that time she felt something strang from Reborn's sentence. Not every 'Agitator' has red eyes, that's why Reborn said it.

"The first reincarnation also didn't has red eyes, but from the second until eight has red eyes." Tsuna added.

"And so, because I inherit that traits, you think something started to happen?" she speak softly, staring at the two man infront her.

Reborn nodded with a smirk. "It's almost 400 hundred years since the first reincarnation appeared..."

"And...?" Chrome titled her head.

"We are actually normal human, Dokuro-san...we only have some power because the soul of 'Agitator' or 'Calmer' in my case, is in our body. Mixing with our own soul." The brunette speak.

"So...?"

Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other. Tsuna smiled gently as he stood up from the couch and patted Chrome's head.

"We started to suspect that all of this crap could be erased." Tsuna paused.

Chrome felt her heart-beat faster. She clenched her fist and stared at Tsuna. Biting her lower lips, she wait for Tsuna to continued his sentence.

"And it means...we wouldn't be 'Agitator' or 'Calmer' again."

The purplenette eyes shine brightly at Tsuna's last sentence. She couldn't believe what she hear just now. There's a way so she wouldn't be a 'Agitator' again?

She hate to be 'Agitator' from the bottom of her heart. Everyone else hate and reject her even though she didn't do any of her mission or role. She hate her right eye, she hate everything about 'Agitator' even she was one herself.

Tsuna looked the same as her. He hate being a 'Calmer' too.

"Sawada-san, 'Calmer' got special attention right? Why you look that you hate it so much?" she asked innocently.

He smiled at her with a hint of sadness. "I'm the same as you remember? It's sad to see everyone I love die while I'm alive..."

Chrome blinked. It's true thought that 'Calmer' is immortal too and couldn't die if it's not 'Agitator' that kill him.

The brunette clenched his teeth. Memories from four years ago came, when he lost the most important person in his life. Someone that taught him about kindness and smile.

Reborn sighed as he saw the darkened expression on Tsuna's face. He stood up and flicked the younger man forehead. He hate seeing his student's sad face, it only make him felt sad and guilty. Even though Tsuna already say that it's not his fault, but still... he felt guilty.

Purple eye stared at the fedora-wearing man and the small boy with interest. She realized the expression on Tsuna's face and Reborn's guilty face. Something must be happen in the past, but she didn't want to force them to tell her. It looked like something really important. And learning from Tsuna, some things are meant to remain secret until the right time come.

A knocked was heard on the door, breaking the silence and tensed atmosphere in the room. Reborn tilted his fedora down-ward.

"Come in."

As he said that, six people came and entered the room.

A man with raven hair that was put into a braided entered the bowed at Reborn and smiled and immediately approach Tsuna when he spotted the boy. Patting the small boy head.

Remembering the data that she read from before, she know that the man name is Fon. She was surprised thought, he really looked like his infamous school prefect.

Behind him was a green-haired man and a helmet-wearing man. The green hair man immediately sat on the couch, typing something on his laptop while the other man is being insulted by Reborn.

Chrome tilted her head. _"Verde and...Skull.."_

Lastly a cloak-wearing woman that was familiar to Chrome. She smiled sightly as her right hand waved at her while her right hand pinched the ear of a grumpy looking blue haired woman.

_"It's Viper-san and...Lal Mirch?"_

Reborn cough, getting attention of everyone in the room. "Dokuro, this is the 'Arcobaleno' I have told you."

She nodded slowly, taking glance at each of the 'Arcobaleno'. Verde still typing something at the laptop, Fon smiled gently at her, Skull...she couldn't she his face but she could feel tat he was a kind person.

Moving on to the next couch, she saw Viper and Lal Mirch. Viper is muttering something about Reborn and money whie Lal still looked as grumpy as ever. It even looked more grumpy than before.

"She is 'Agitator', Reborn?" Fon smiled gently.

The petite girl could only blushed and nodded slowly as a response. Receiving a small chuckled from Tsuna and Reborn.

"Why aren't you die?"a voice asked.

Chrome flinched at the question, her body stiffened as she could felt a murderous aura coming from both Reborn and Tsuna.

"We have made a alliance, Lal." Reborn said in a low tone.

Lal eyes suddenly narrowed as she stood up from the couch. " ARE YOU IDIOT?! DON'T YOU STUDY ANYTHING FROM THE PREVIOUS 'AGITATOR?!"

"Lal..." Viper grab Lal's hand, hoping that her friend would calm down. Her voice is already enough for Verde to looked up from his laptop due to the commotion.

Chrome clenched her first. "I-I don't want to destroy the world. I-I will never do something like that..."she muttered softly, trying to gather all of her courage.

Fon and Skull stared at each other and smile, somehow know that the girl in front them is harmless. But in a split second, their smiled disappeared as a loud voice could be hear.

Lal just slap Chrome.

The younger girl could only blinked as she slowly rubbed her left cheek. Lal is indeed powerful, because the power from her slap is enough to make her eye-patch go from it's right place.

"I WILL NEVER BELIEVED YOU! 'AGITATOR' IS LIAR!" she roared.

Chrome trembled in fear, she stared pleadingly at Lal. But the older woman grab her collar and lifted her to the air. She grab it tightly, making the purple hair girl hard on breath.

"Lal Onee-sama!" Skull shouted. He want to stood up and help the young girl as a hand prevent him to do so. It was Fon's.

He smiled reassuringly, he stared at Tsuna. His eyes color turned to a beautiful orange. All of the 'Arcobaleno' except Lal smile slightly. Seeing Tsuna's eyes just bring them to their old days. It make them remember about Reborn and her...

"Lal Mirch. Release her." He said. He wasn't asking Lal, he order her.

"...Are you sure about this Reborn?"she asked in dark tone. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY DO TO HIM?! JUST BECAUSE YO-" Lal was cut off when Reborn slapped her.

Every 'Arcobaleno' sigh. Lal has pulled the trigger. Four years after that incident somehow there's an unwritten rule to not talk about that incident anymore. Especially about Reborn and her, it's a taboo.

Because of Reborn's action, Lal grip on Chrome was released, Chrome almost hit the wall if it's not Tsuna that saved her.

"Tsunayoshi. Go home now with Dokuro. All of us gonna have a private chat." He smirked.

Tsuna nodded as he helped Chrome who was coughing frantically, searching for some air to stand up. The two teenagers give the adults a small bow and leave the room.

* * *

From the building next to the 'Vongola' HQ that was disguised as a normal house, three teenagers was seeing all of the scene happen in the room.

A boy that hold a binocular say in monotone. "Shishou...they has meet 'Arcobaleno'..."

"I know it stupid frog, do you think I can't see?", a man with weird hairstyle commented as he hit the binocular holder's head.

"What we gonna do, byon?"

"I will give them a small greeting..."the man said as he started his infamous signature laugh.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**FIRST**, I want to say thank you very much for all of your reviews, I love you guys! I really wish that this chapter, and the other next chapter will get as many, or even more reviews! **SECOND**, if you all do remember, I mentioned something about a comic project for this, well, I've started working on it, but I will keep this story alive for the meantime.

Just search for AquaRune in Deviantart, there's character design already! I want to give the link, but it can't be written, sorry :/

And for this chapter, it is a bit longer, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it, and review~ (I sounds like a review maniac), Oh and anyway, Lal is need to act like that, so well, please bear with it.

Ciao ciao~! Review, and tell me your opinion about this chapter, and the character design as well :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! Late update, short chapter... I'm so sorry! I got really busy with stuffs, and updating the other fanfict, which is slow on update too. Is there still even someone who remember this story?

**_Disclaimer:_**Not even in my dream, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, I only own my ff story plot. All the credits of the original goes to Amano Akira.

* * *

Chapter 12

Beside me?

* * *

"I don't believe that you two will explode." Viper muttered softly, followed by a nod from Fon and Skull who give a thumb up.

Reborn just smirked while Lal glared at him as she rubbed the spot Reborn just hit. She stood up and growled before she sit back into the couch, receiving a pat on the back courtesy of Viper.

Verde repaired his glasses position before shutting his laptop. The sound was enough to make everyone in the silent room to turned and stared at the green hair man.

"I believe that you have something IMPORTANT to tell us." He said, emphasising the word 'important'. Because if Reborn only use that word to persuade them to come, he was sure he will even give someone like Reborn a nightmare.

The fedora-wearing man nodded slowly as he walked to the bookshelf, taking the 'Calmer' book. "Look at the back cover." He said.

Verde accepted it with eyes full of curiosity. As long as he remember, since he started to work as a helper and a part of 'Vongola', Reborn never allowed anyone to touch this except him. Some say that he allowed her , though no one know if this is true or now, he only allowed Tsuna and him to touch it, saying that this is a super precious book. So if he allowed them to touch it...

The green hair man say nothing as he turned the book the see the back cover. He let out a small gasp with surprise written all over his face.

Fon peeked on curiosity, followed by Skull who give the same reaction as Verde. Viper tilted her head and stood up, confused what happen to book until it can make Verde and Fon gasp plus a surprise that was clearly visible on their face. It's normal for Skull so she didn't give a damn about it.

Lal stared at her friends as her curiosity started to tickle her. She wanted to stood up but stop by a trembling Skull.

"T-there's a hole in the back cover..."

Reborn took the the book back from Verde's hand. "A small hole, but it never happen before. And it supposed to never happen." He said, tilting his fedora down so nobody could see his face.

All of the 'Arcobaleno' blinked. True to what Reborn's say, Verde has once investigate about the book only to found that the cover and the paper isn't made from any items that exist in earth. It don't even burn nor could be tear off when Skull accidentally think that it was a normal book that need to be thrown when they do a year-end cleaning.

Forgetting about Skull's, the book should never have hole. It isn't possible.

Being the first to calm down, Fon smiled slightly at Reborn. "So, does this have something with the alliance between you and Dokuro-san?"

"Ye-"

Skull tensed when Reborn suddenly stop his sentence. Everyone in the room stood up, eyes narrowed. Viper eyes' is unseen but she let out the same aura like everyone else except Skull who just confused by his senior action.

"Do you feel it?" Verde smirked as he repaired his glasses position.

Viper nodded. "Three people. Two are starting to go far from this place."

"Why must when we have a nice chat..." Fon sighed.

Lal put one hand on her waist. "How about the other one, Viper?"

"...Powerful one..." she said as she started to concentrate more. " Going near...Tsunayoshi and Dokuro!"

* * *

Tsuna patted Chrome's back as the petite girl coughed again. "Are you okay?" he asked in concerned.

The purplenette nodded slowly. She was still stunned by Lal's action before. Unknownly ,tears start to form on her eye.

Chrome was scared.

She was scared that Lal will tell the world about her. She is scared by the way Lal look at her. It was full of hatred, anger and sadness. A complete rejection.

It just remind her about her parents and her former classmates. They reject her, and the reason is short and simple.

She is 'Agitator'.

Tsuna tighten his grip. He hate when someone cry infront of him. Somehow he always think that it was his fault and it would make him remember about the incident four years ago.

He hate to see someone suffer when they don't deserve it at all. Chrome for this case. Because, even he hate being a 'Calmer' at least no one reject him or hate him. People even act nicer to him and think that he is a god or something just because this stupid mark on the back of his hand that indicating he is a 'Calmer'.

"Such a desperate look you two have there."

Tsuna looked forward to see a man with a weird hairstyle. He look like a seventeen years old and giving them a creepy laugh. But that's no the problem, he has one red-eye.

With a kanji written on it.

Chrome eye widen in shock as suddenly pain started to come. She fell on her knee, holding her head in pain. Something...there's something about him.

"Who are you?" Tsuna glared at him.

"I don't think I would really see a 'Calmer' protecting 'Agitator' even my information source has told me."

"Who are you?"

"'Calmer', are you stupid or what? I'm obviously a 'Agitator'. " he chuckled, pointing at his right eye. "Rokudo Mukuro , nice to meet you.

"It's not nice to meet you."

"T-there's another 'Agitator' beside me?" Chrome stuttered, the pain started to reduce, but it's hard for her to even move one finger.

The bluenette nodded before do what he called laughed , a creepy one. Luckily, there's no one around. If there is, they will creep out and make a ruckuss.

Out of nowhere, a trident appeared on Mukuro's hand. Tsuna raised one eyebrow at that. Until know he has trying to deny the fact Mukuro saying, but with the sudden appearance of trident, he must acknowledge it. One of 'Agitator' powers is to make something from nothing. They were like a mist after all.

"What are you going to do?"he gritted his teeth.

Mukuro smiled. "Just giving-" he paused as he charged toward Chrome. "A greeting to my comrade." He smirked as he aimed his trident to stab the weak girl.

Chrome eye widen in horror as she saw the sharp object coming closer to her. She closed her eye in fear, waiting for the pain from the object to come. But it's never come, so she decided to open her eye.

She gasped in shocked as she saw a pool of blood forming in front her.

No, it's not her blood.

Tsuna's.

"Annoying aren't you?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Leave...her...alone."

"S-Sawada-san!" Chrome cried.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Mukuro eyes narrowed when he saw a group of adult coming. He could defeat them, but It's a waste of time. Beside, his dear information source will hate him forever if he kill one of the people from the group.

"See you later." The pineapple-haired man jumped, leaving the place. "Nagi."

The petite girl blinked when she heard the stranger said her real name. She was certain the man know something, but it isn't important now. Right now, she must focused on the bloody brunette infront her that just protect her with the risk of his life.

All of the 'Arcobaleno' in that just arrive at the scene let out a small gasp. Reborn immediately called for 'Vongola' medic while Fon, Lal and Viper tried to give a first treatment for the brunette.

"I'm glad you are okay..."Tsuna muttered softly at the girl who was on the verge of tears.

"S-Sawada-san! Sawada-san!"

And that was the only sound that Tsuna heard as he drift into darkness.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**FIRST**, I'm sorry for the way late update, but please do read and review this story. Your support is need. ;w;

**SECOND**, I've discussed with my friend, and we finally decided that 'Agitator' will be make into a visual novel instead of comic~! I'm working on the original story and character right now, though the female main chara name will still be 'Kirisawa Nagi'. Simple reason, I made 'Kirisawa' for this ff, and Nagi is quiet common name, and I find that name fit her somehow.

Any help is appreciate~! :D

See you again~! .w.


End file.
